Her Sacrifice
by my-bronze-haired-angel
Summary: Elizabeth realizes what Sebastian is. She goes to the Phantomhive manor one night to try and save Ciel's soul.


*Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler, whichever you like to call it. It belongs to Yana Toboso.* Elizabeth is sixteen in this story. Sebastian's appearance has not changed. The pairing in this is Elizabeth and Ciel but some of it is Elizabeth and Sebastian. It'll make more sense once you read.

Elizabeth Midford had grown into a young woman. Her hair was no longer large spiral curls in pigtails but now straight and almost always held in a bun. She still loved the cute things she had as a child and even though Ciel knew that she was a swordsman she still tried to hide that side of her. She did her best to seem naïve when she knew everything. That's the kind of fiancée she was.

There was something Elizabeth knew that Ciel had done his best to keep from her. She had figured it out a few weeks ago and had been contemplating what to do to save her beloved Ciel. That butler… demon had been so polite and perfect if it had not been for her seeing his ungloved hand she never wouldn't have even guessed. She decided to go to the Phantomhive manor late at night so she could speak to the butler. It was the only thing she could do.

Dark clouds had been loaming all day and it had begun to thunder and lightning but she didn't care. She took a horse from the stables and took off as silently as she could, so that her family would not notice. On the way there she built up her courage. Once she arrived at the manor, she took a deep breath and took her horse quickly to the stables.

It had begun to mist as she walked slowly and knocked on the door of the large, dark manor. The butler opened it a moment later as she expected.

He took in here appearance. Her cheeks were white as chalk no longer rosy and her eyes were not bright with the light of an innocent girl instead they appeared dead. "Lady Elizabeth, what brings you here at such a late hour?" Sebastian asked with a smile. "The young master is still asleep."

"I came here to speak to you," she told him the anxiety beginning to creep up on her.

"Of course, Lady Elizabeth, come in," he opened the door wider allowing her to enter the house.

Once he closed the door again she turned and looked straight in his red eyes. He saw that a sort of determination burned behind her dead eyes.

"How do I save Ciel?" she blurted out, the strength and courage that she had built almost completely disappearing.

He cocked his head looking at the lady. "What do you mean?"

"I know, Sebastian, I'll do anything just don't take him from me," she begged.

"That's not how it works," he told her not moved by her pleas.

She tried a different strategy. "My soul instead of his," she whispered. "You can have it now and never tell him."

The demon looked at the young woman with curious eyes. _It's amazing what links humans will go to in despair. _"You won't get to be with him. Isn't that the reason you came here, so that you didn't have to lose him?"

"No, I came here because I love him. If giving up my life for him is all I have to do to keep him alive it will be a small price to pay. I just want him to finally be happy again."

The butler was somewhat shocked by this. "You think your death will help make him smile again?" Her logic made no sense.

"I have already come to the realization that there is very little chance that he loves me. It will be a small blot on that day for him. As the years pass he will forget all about it," tears were going down her face as she said this. "And that's okay. I just want him to be happy and live a long life and find someone he actually cares for."

"You think I could agree to this?"

She fell down on her knees. "Please, please, please, please," she said it over and over again placing her hands down on the tilted floor as the tears feel on the floor and her dress.

She was literally begging for death. She had been raised not to beg for anything she didn't even care. This was for her Ciel.

The demon was tempted. He knew that there was a contract but he was ravenous.

"I'm not allowed to lie to the young master," Sebastian told her.

She looked up at him, tears running down her pale cheeks. "Make sure he doesn't ask you what happened. You can have it look like a sickness or anything you wish." She grasped the bottom of his pants. "Just take me instead of him."

"If I take your soul the master will be suspicious no matter what it looks like. Also, there's a contract," the demon said.

She got tired of his refusals. Anger boiled up inside her. She clenched her fists tighter on his pants, "I don't give a damn about a contract. Ciel! That is what I care about," she released his pants and stood. Grabbed his shirt with all her might, "I love him. I can't let you do this."

She watched his eyes change to cat like slits with glowing red around them and small fangs appear in his mouth.

"A very lovely soul indeed. Tainted but not ruined. Seeming so innocent but aware of everything. So much you hide. Unfortunately, I still have my esthetics." He grasp her wrists tightly and moved her hands from his shirt. "It really is a pity."

She struggled uselessly against his grip. "What else? I'll give you anything just tell me."

"You're a lady. Can you think of nothing else except your soul that is _precious_?" He purred the last word.

Her eyes widen as the meaning sunk in and the horror struck her. "If Ciel ever found out…," she trailed off. She was almost positive that she didn't matter much so this wouldn't hurt him. "Will it save Ciel?"

"Yes," he released her hands from his grip.

"How does that replace his soul for payment?"

"It's difficult to put it in a way that humans understand. A person virginity is a part of their soul. So I'll get a bit of your soul while I have you, and then the master won't wonder about you death. It doesn't cancel out my contract but I'll have gotten payment already. I'll complete my duty to the young master then leave without a word."

Tears of happiness filled her eyes, "Thank you."

He chuckled darkly, "To thank me for taking from you. You really are an interesting human, lady Elizabeth. Much more than I realized earlier and maybe even more so than my master."

"When will you take me?" she was scared but this was all she could do.

His lips curled into a smile, "Tonight. I'll tell the young master tomorrow that you came late at night on just a horse. And that because of the storm outside you stayed here."

"I thought that you couldn't lie?"

"I can't but it isn't a lie. It is already pouring so you can't leave now."

"You use loopholes."

"Of course, if I didn't I wouldn't be able to do my job."

Elizabeth became even more frightened as the seconds ticked by. "Where?" She asked. She felt terrible about doing this and just wanted to get it over with.

He took her hand gently and walked her to the room she always stayed in when she visited. With each step her heart beat and horror at what she was doing increased. He opened the door for her allowing her to walked in.

With shaking hands she took her hair down from her bun letting the long blond hair fall down her back.

Sebastian came up behind her and began undoing her gown. He took her clothes off with ease.

Once she was fully undressed she began to shiver with fear.

He wrapped his arms around, pulled her tight against him, and whispered in her ear, "Just because this is a deal doesn't mean you have to be afraid. I won't hurt you."

She didn't respond.

He unwrapped his arms from around her and then undressed himself.

When he was done, she had already moved and laid on the bed. Her heart was pounding in her chest. It wasn't supposed to be this was. It meant to be with Ciel on there wedding night out of love and want. Not because of a deal to save his soul.

Sebastian got onto the bed and hovered over her. He kissed her lips.

She didn't respond to it. If she did she knew she wouldn't be able to forgive herself.

"This is going to happen. You might as well enjoy it," he coaxed her.

He kissed her again and her lips didn't responded.

The demon was somewhat proud of her for her strength and resolve. He couldn't wait to taste a bit of her soul.

Elizabeth decided to try and block out everything that was happening to her in those moments.

He let his hands run down her sides to her hips. He spread her legs and settled between them. He lined up with her core and pressed in.

Elizabeth pressed her eyes closed and was doing all she could not to shiver in fear. There was pain it wasn't a pin prick but it wasn't excruciating either. He held her close until he was done. He then laid next to her with his arms around her.

Even after that had just happened Elizabeth knew he would not harm her. Still, she wanted to cry. _You're still a lady. _She reminded herself.

"Sebastian," she asked breaking the defying silence, "does Ciel love me? It doesn't ever seem like he wants anything to do with me," Elizabeth asked. She just had to know the answer. It had been taunting her for to long.

His grinned and he pressed a sweet kiss to the lady's forehead. "Yes, he is just worried about you. He knows, if needed, you can take care of yourself, but he worries about you, lady Elizabeth."

It took her a moment to gather her thoughts enough to answer, "Really?"

"Truly he does. When you would send him letters I would find him sitting in his study rereading the letters while he was supposed to be doing paperwork. He would watch your carriage as you left. It would seem that he doesn't want you to get attached to him because of our contract. He doesn't want you to have to go through pain because of him."

"Thank you, Sebastian. For telling me."

He made no response except for getting up and dressing.

He cleaned her up and helped her into her night clothing before leaving the room.

Elizabeth did nothing out of the ordinary that next day. She greeted Ciel just as warmly as she always did, smiled at Sebastian when he served her food, and talked to Ciel as animated as ever. When she left that day after breakfast she vowed to herself to make up for not being able to be a virgin on her wedding night.

She never breathed a word about what happened to anyone and neither did the butler, who stayed as loyal a butler as he had ever been.

Two years later Ciel and Sebastian disappeared for a while, which was usual being a watchdog, but to her this felt different. She was afraid that Sebastian would not keep his promise. When Ciel returned the butler was not with him. He told her that Sebastian had decided to work somewhere else. Elizabeth responded to the lie with some tears for his leaving. The demon had kept his promise for the most part. She felt a sense of gratitude for that.

What she didn't know was the Sebastian had taken some of Ciel's soul but no more than he had taken from her. While Ciel was unconscious Sebastian left and placed a letter beside him.

_Young Master,_

_As our contract stipulated I did eat your soul, just not all of it. For the payment has already been given to me by someone else. Good bye, my lord. _

_Sebastian Michaelis _

Ciel had a guess as to who had done such a thing. He never voiced this assumption to his betrothed. He was appreciative to her. He didn't have to cause her the pain of leaving.

One year later, when she was nineteen and Ciel was eighteen, they were wed. She had a wonderful honeymoon with her husband. Still there was always a pain in her chest knowing he had not been the first. She wanted to apologize for that, but couldn't.

Never once did Elizabeth tell her husband what had conspired that one stormy night. That was the only thing that she ever hid from her husband. It didn't matter though because there was love.

They lived a long happy life together. They went to sleep in each others arms one night and never woke up. They left behind two children. Their eldest and heir Edward Vincent Phantomhive and Catherine Angeline Phantomhive who blessed them six grandchildren. One of those, who was named by his grandmother Elizabeth, held the name Sebastian. The family tradition as watchdogs continued through the generations.

To her dying day Elizabeth felt gratitude to that demon. He had given Ciel and her the ability to be together. She would never forget that.

Please leave me a review of what you thought. I hope I kept the characters in character for the most part. I apologize for any errors that I missed.


End file.
